feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/Strelitzia "Littz" Reginae - The Curiosity Coterie
"Seven billion people in the world, and you're overreacting because we killed one man." "But- Strelitzia-" "Seven. Billion. People. Now quit being a whiny pissbaby and help me carry these shovels." ---- Name Strelitzia "Littz"/"Blitz" Reginae Age 21 Gender / Sexuality Female, Pansexual Sin Wrath Appearance Strelitzia is a young woman in her early twenties. She works at the same bar as Lycoris as a second bartender/chef to ward off suspicion to her real job; an illegal Combative. As a result, her fashion sense is mostly military based (Polo shirts, skin tight shirts that can't get caught on anything) or things that she can easily hide weapons in (such as an oversized sweater or a raincoat). But what she usually wears, however, is a shoulderless, coffee-stained, yellow tunic, green shorts, a hidden gun holster under her shirt and leather slip on's with metal capped toes. It's important to note that she will always have a weapon on her, whether it be her trusty pistol or a bloody stick, she's always alert. She is the daughter of a Native Australian and an African. Being mixed race, she has dark, chocolate coloured skin and a dark complexion, with beautiful amber- almost golden- eyes. Her hair is frizzy and curly and often decorated with dandelions and stems of tansy by her twin brother and older sister, Nicolai and Juncea Reginae. Unfortunately, due to her streak of clumsiness, her skin is often peppered with bandages or some sort of medical dressing at all times. The most notable ones are the band-aids that cover tiny scratches on her legs. Personality Known as the troublemaker of the household, Strelitzia is a rascal and loves mischief. She speaks with a playful but authoritative tone of voice and is quite the sadist. She has a crude sense of humour and enjoys playing physical pranks on others. Despite being the second-hand man, she still acts like a novice, her curiosity and tendency to blurt out whatever comes to mind even if she's one insult away from starting a full-on mob war being incredibly apparent. The voice, mindset, and attitude of this rebellious 'Tivvy are all big. Her fighting style is quite simple; Shoot first and ask questions later. The reckless but effective fighting style that she has is the reason why she wears the nickname "Blitz" with pride. Strelitzia is incredibly curious and stubborn. Those two traits combined with a deadly forest with the only route to civilisation miles away makes her an accident waiting to happen. She's always covered with plasters and bandages from her little "adventures" outside the fraction bounds. Curiously enough, she will never sustain even a splinter in a battlefield but when she's cooped up inside all day, it could be entirely possible for her to fall up a flight of stairs. She concentrates her power on rampages but can fall asleep mid-battle after she becomes bored or leaves the match altogether, much to Lycoris's distress. If a mission is so boring to the point it should be titled as community service, she can become incredibly sadistic and masochistic, playing with the opposing team like a cat does to a mouse so that they can "impress her". Once the opposing team actually manages to please her, whether it be surviving her hailstorm of bullets for longer than expected or somehow throwing her off guard, there is a high chance that she would spare them. If they just continue to bore her, expect a bloody death that would mostly involve impalation, castration, rusty craft scissors and a sharp stick. Please use your imagination. Despite being completely unpredictable and slightly sociopathic, Strelitzia is loyal to her fraction and actually has an uncontrollable sweet tooth. She can always be found munching noisily on sugar cubes or sucking on stems of white clover. Strelitzia is admittedly very "cute" in her own murderous, weird, way. But she often takes any shot at flirting incredibly literally. Such as suggesting to a close friend to digest the butterflies in their stomach, then proceeding to scold them for eating them in the first place. Unfortunately, she has no idea how to interact with people outside of the battlefield, her words of comfort and resolve being twisted into sarcasm and fuckery due to the fact that she has no idea why or how people work. She also thinks that popular television shows and books are how people interact in with real life. Of course, it would have been fine if she was reading something western. But on a sadder note- She's a fucking weeaboo. As a result, her mind is filled with fantasies of giant robots and skimpily-clad swordswomen. Lycoris, being her boss and best friend, often has to break it to her that Tokyo Ghoul is in fact not a good basis to social skills. He normally gives up after fifty sessions of "the puppy eye treatment", seven broken doors and one or two death threats. Miscellaneous: Strelitzia became best friends with Lycoris because they were in the same class in their apprenticeship. At their first class, which was phonics, they were forced to write their full names on their exercise books. Because Forcing toddlers to spell Strelitzia Reginae and Lycoris Insignia should be re-labeled as child abuse, Littz proceeded to fling her phonics book at her teacher and called him a fascist bastard at the ripe old age of four and a quarter. She and Lycoris have been inseparable ever since. Category:Blog posts